As reliance on computing systems continues to grow, so too does the demand for reliable power systems and back up schemes for these computing systems. Servers, for example, may provide architectures for backing up data to flash or persistent memory as well as backup power sources for powering this back up of data after the loss of power. Backup power supplies may sometimes include energy components such as capacitors or batteries.